detectivelokifandomcom-20200214-history
Third Night - The Descending Assassin
'''Third Night - The Descending Assassin '''is the third episode in The Mythical Detective Loki anime. Synopsis This episode opens with a mysterious boy with a bird and purple hair standing on an odd rock cropping, muttering about killing Loki. Back at the Enjaku Detective Agency, the detectives have their first real victim customer, a woman who works at the zoo. Apparently, the birds have been acting strange and attacking people, even her. Mayura accepts the case, referring to herself as, "Enjaku's best!" On Sunday, the group meet up at the zoo with their client. Before entering, Loki and Mayura's Daddy have a bit of a face-off. Apparently Mayura Papa has a much better sixth sense than Mayura does, and Loki knows it. Loki has some fun conjuring up ghostly apparitions that no one but the non-believing father can see, freaking him out. At the zoo, Mayura spazzes and drags the victim client around the zoo with her, until she steals and adorns herself in an anteater costume from Narugami. Narugami has yet another part-time job, and today it's at the zoo. Anyway, some time later, the mysterious purple haired boy walks into a shed, meeting Narugami! (He has the anteater costume back, by the way.) As they talk, we discover that the purple haired boy is Heimdall, the watchman of Asgard. Heimdall asks Narugami not to tell Loki he's there, and then reveals that he plans on killing Loki for revenge. Narugami seems to be on even ground with both gods, he has no intention of killing Loki, but he's not going to stop Heimdall from doing it. Back with the detectives, the client is showing them into a huge bird room. Heimdall, above the glass bird sanctuary, somehow controls a hawk to fly menacingly low. The hawk then sits near them and develops.. laser eyes?! The hawk stares at Mayura and she becomes under its control, until Loki snaps her out of it. By touching her. Apparently, this hypnosis isn't very hard to get rid of. Later that night, during dinner, Loki ponders what happened and wonders (because of the hawk) if it's Heimdall. But, unbenknownst to everyone, outside the zoo, the client stands their ominously; clearly under Heimdall's control. That night, a tired Mr. Daidouji is taking out the garbage, when he sees Mayura letting a woman into the house. It's the client! (Also known as Tsubasa.) It's obvious to Mayura's dad from a far away that something is wrong with that woman, but Mayura, not being the brightest, doesn't realize the client's deadpan expression means anything. Mayura enters a room with the client behind her, only to find hundreds of hawks on every surface. Behind her, the client's laser eyes flare up. Mr. Daidouji hears Mayura scream, and runs to save her, but he's too late. She's gone. Back at Heimdall's lair, in the zoo's bird sanctuary, Mayura is asleep in a huge bird cage hanging from the ceiling. Heimdall talks to the client, who turns out to have done some of the kidnapping of her own will. Loki interrupts their chat, and Heimdall reveals that Odin sent him to kill Loki, but he would've done so anyway. Heimdall then forces the client to want to kill Loki. Loki starts using some of his epic magic, but before he can hurt the client, Heimdall calls for his attention and reveals that he has Mayura. Cracking open the bird cage, Mayura falls out, and Loki leans over the balcony to catch her. Loki inwardly laments over his child-body, unable to hold onto Mayura for long. Heimdall lands next to him, and offers him a deal: return his right eye, and both of them will live. Unfortunately, Loki doesn't have the eye. Loki's finally unable to hold onto Mayura, and she falls, until Loki's strange pet demon thing floats her back to the balcony. Loki, now at ease, expels Heimdall's control over the client and frees her. Heimdall is gone. Meanwhile, back at Enjaku, Mayura's dad is yelling at Yamino to tell him where his daughter is. Mayura and Loki stand at the entrance gate uncomfortably, not wanting to face her father's wrath. Noticing Mayura's getting sick, Loki hands her his jacket and tells her to go home. Mayura comments that it's a bit small for her. They say goodnight, and Mayura hardly starts heading home when Heimdall enters the scene! Since Heimdall is also in the form of a kid, Mayura leans over and cheerfully introduces herself, when Heimdall interrupts her midsentence and quickly kisses her. Mayura freezes. Shocked, Loki watches. "Oh, I'm sorry." says Heimdall. "It's a custom I picked up. I forgot people don't kiss when they greet others here." Turning to Loki, he comments that Mayura's cute. Loki is silent, and Heimdall remarks that one can find an enemies weakness in curious places. He says goodbye to Mayura, and walks off, while Loki stares at him looking enraged. Out of sight of Mayura and Loki, Heimdall walks by Narugami, who asks him why he would kill Loki, when killing another god is such a great offense. Heimdall says that no matter the sin, he will, in a matter of time. Category:Anime Category:Episode